Advancements in computing-technologies have fueled tremendous development efforts to deploy immersive environments in various computing-applications, such as simulation, gaming, and entertainment applications. For instance, various online gaming platforms have integrated virtual-reality (VR) environments, augmented-reality (AR) environments, and/or mixed-reality (MR) environments into gameplay. Deploying such immersive environments enables users to view and perceive computer-generated three-dimensional (3D) objects, as if the objects were actually present within the users' perceived environments. Various head-mounted display (HMD) devices, such as VR and/or AR headsets, have been developed to deploy immersive environments. Such HMD devices generally provide users a display of a field-of-view (FOV) that includes computer-generated 3D objects. That is to say, HMD devices provide a display of an immersive environment.
However, to enhance the user's experience within the immersive environment, it is advantageous to enable realistic user-interactions with computer-generated 3D objects displayed via a HMD device. For instance, the immersive experience may be enhanced by enabling a user to select, control, edit, rotate, translate, or otherwise manipulate various computer-generated 3D objects within the FOV provided by a HMD device. Furthermore, the user may desire to alter various aspects or characteristics of the provided FOV. Thus, for a truly immersive experience, the ability for the user to provide input to interact with computer-generated 3D objects is of tantamount importance. It is for these concerns and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.